Core A: Project Summary/Abstract The Administrative Core (Core A) will provide the operational support for the management, coordination and supervision of the overall program. Core A serve as the central mechanism for the collection and dissemination of data, financial information and feedback between Project and Core leaders. The Administrative Core will also coordinate and oversee all meetings between NIAID Program Officials, the Scientific Advisory Board, internal advisors, and Project and Core leaders to maintain open lines of communication and accountability. In these ways, Core A will ensure that this collaborative research effort proceeds with maximum productivity and meets all regulatory requirements.